The Dew
by samanthaadams
Summary: It's Renesmee's seventh summer and she has almost stopped ageing. She has romantic dreams about Jacob and herself, though she knows she's just his little princess. But then, is it really true? Meanwhile, Alice has a vision...
1. Chapter 1 : Threat

Hi. This is my first time posting here, so please read and review :) 

**Threat**

Hot and satisfying the endless thirst, even if for a short time, the blood rushed from a deep hole on a beast's neck. A huge pile of flesh and fur jerked for the last time, let out a blood-curdling roar and went still.

When I had drunk enough, I lifted my head from my drained prey and sat on top of it, feeling proud of myself. This time, I hadn't ruined the outfit, given by Aunt Alice. Every time we got back just a bit stained with blood or ripped our clothes, she would pout her lips disapprovingly and disappear from our sight for a few hours or even days. That was her way of punishment for 'destroying clothes she picked out with such self-devotion', as she had once stated out. My parents, especially my Mother, tried not to pay any attention to Aunt Alice, but I liked her. She and my other aunt, Aunt Rosalie, were my best girl-friends. They were totally opposite to my Mom, not to mention her taste in clothing…

"Renesmee!"

I rolled my eyes involuntary. Here it goes again…

"Don't worry, my dear," my father whispered in my ear. He suddenly was standing behind me and lightly holding my shoulders to support me. "I'm pleased with you."

Actually, there was nothing to fear of. Dad knew everything I thought – he can read people's mind. Finishing off a little oversized wild rainforest cat wasn't even hard. But it seemed that Mom was still thinking of me as her little girl.

Maybe that's the reason for her behavior, because not so long time ago I truly was a little girl. Physically I look like a seventeen-year-old and I'm staying like that for at least one hundred and fifty years, according to Nahuel. But, in truth, I'm merely seven years old.

"Renesmee, I asked you to choose an easier prey to hunt!"

"But, Mom…"

"You could have gotten hurt! Don't forget that if your father can wrestle with lions, that's only because he's stronger as he's a vampire. But you're half-human, for crying out loud! Moreover!.."

"Mom, calm down." I said as I felt creeping in a cloud of her hysteria. "Dad was waiting nearby, he let me hunt."

Mother turned abruptly to glare at my Father, who even shuddered at her fury and tried to hide from her using my back. The hell surely would be waiting for him when we got home – I already could imagine. Mother would shield my mind for a week while screaming curses and accusations at dad in her own head all the time. This would have meant nothing for anyone else, but for a mind-reader like my father it was a really severe punishment, especially from his beloved mate.

Fuming, Bella turned back to me again. I sighed in my mind – sometimes my mother behaved so childishly. It was like a reversed mother-daughter relationship; she would flow with fury or grief and I would be the one soothing and encouraging. Occasionally, Edward made jokes about Bella not being so irritating when she was a human. According to him, that was because of her fear for other vampires and a need to be protected by him.

Even so, Dad didn't tell the whole thing that was swirling in his mind. I knew there was something more to it than just irritation. Something about what they both had their mouths shut up tightly, as did my aunts, uncles and grand-parents with Jacob, also. Nobody had exactly told me how I came to this world and under what circumstances. That was the hell frustrating lot they had been pulling on.

But one thing I knew for sure. As the Volturi came to us with full-confidence about extinguishing our family and had to retreat, no doubt they were going to threaten and maybe attack the Cullens again, especially after uncle Garret's exclamation about the ancients' charade (by the way, now he lived with the Denali family as the mate of aunt Kate). Aro wasn't going to let go of this as he held Grandfather Carlisle and his family an evidence of exposed threat to his own authority.

Shiver went down my spine when I recalled his features – a ghostly feathery whisper of a voice, burgundy and milky colored eyes and translucent skin. Edward didn't show a sign of notice, but of course he knew what I just thought about.

However, Bella didn't, so she simply misunderstood me.

"Oh, Renesmee, my dearest one, forgive me, my precious little girl, I didn't want to, it's just I can't bear looking at you like that and feel helpless with anxiety." She started to come to the edge of hysteria again. Maybe it was helpful that no vampire could cry, but I just had to see her almost tearful face and some kind of mental mechanism would click in. Then I would feel completely guilty (for nothing, actually) and swear 'not to do that again' several times.

"Mom, everything's fine. There was no danger, nothing happened and I'm safe and sound."

"But something could…"

"Do you think Dad would have let that go?" I cut off her. "Relax, because sometimes you just go overboard. Okay?" I patted her back and threw a pleading look to Edward. Some help? I added as well in my head. He slightly nodded and wondered loudly.

"I think it's time for us to get back. Zefrina and other Amazons must be waiting. Huilen and Nahuel should have made it to them by now."

"Yay!" I clapped joyfully. "Did you hear, Mom? Let's go, let's go!"

I couldn't be sure but it seemed for a sec that some kind of sadness crossed over Bella's face before she composed and smiled at me. I jumped off the body of the great jungle cat and together with my parents ran into the rain forest, back to our friends.

Senna greeted us back with one nod. She, Kachiri and Zefrina were waiting on top of huge jungle trees, looking like creepy aliens, who had landed down to Earth (I had to admit – even though I'm mythical, too, but, ironically, I found Amazons' built much scarier than the rest of us. Maybe, I've watched too many sci-fis, oh well…). Our (or, at least, Carlisle's) newest friends from South America, Indian-vampire Huilen and her half-human, half-vampire nephew Nahuel, were there as well.

We climbed up lianas rapidly and joined the company. Huilen was telling Kachiri something so fast and low that I couldn't even pick up a word, but that didn't make any difference – Huilen was more comfortable speaking in Mapuchi tongue rather than in English. For Nahuel it didn't matter because he spoke in both freely and fluently, almost a native speaker.

Zefrina smiled for me (she kind of… well, adores me… huh…) and asked.

"Well, child, did you miss our jungle? And you, young one?" She probably referred to Bella, though my mother 'grew up' as a vampire few years ago.

Mom acted faster than me.

"Yes, Zefrina, we absolutely did. Your rain forests are magnificent and gorgeous as always."

The Amazon leader rocked her head back and forth approvingly and was on her way to asking another question, but I was distracted by Nahuel and didn't hear that one.

"Hello, Renesmee."

"Hi." I murmured. I felt kind of confused and miserable near possibly the only one male of my kind, no matter that he was older than my own father, geez.

"Want to join me?" he suggested as he turned towards the depth of woods. Without another word I rose up and we flew over strangely knotted giant trees' branches. It reminded me of Tarzan. I liked that cartoon a lot in my childhood time. I thought I resembled him – at the same time we belonged to two species, but fit nowhere in particular.

We got to the one of the biggest Amazon falls. This fall was approximately 52-yard-high and had a lot of big and dangerous sharp rocks at its bottom (of course, danger existed only for human kind. In our, immortals', case rocks themselves would face a threat).

I liked this place very much. It was fun to sit on a bank like a statue and observe the life that was flowing its way here. It was impossible while being with true vampires, though (It seemed like not only animals were instinctively scared to death by immortals' presence, but also even plants would appreciate having a pair or four feet and run for it after feeling vampire presence nearby. I couldn't quite comprehend, why. When they didn't drink blood, vampires looked… well, quite cute… or at least some of them did…).

Nahuel cleared his throat to draw my attention and silently said.

"I heard you came only for a few days this time…"

Confused, I looked at him with questioning eyes and then I regretted for doing that. The guy looked embarrassed and didn't lift his eyes to meet mine.

"I was thinking if you would like to stay for this summer with my aunt… and me?" He briefly glanced at me.

I couldn't believe what I'd heard - did he just offer to spend two months together? Me? And him? G… gosh, I was way too young for this guy! (Even though he looked gorgeous… rawr…) Awkward silence lasted for few seconds while I composed a proper answer.

"Eh, there's this one little complication. You see, I'm starting school this year and Edward was going to tutor me during summer because I have to be on the same level as my classmates-to be, so..."

"Oh, school..." he realized, but then complained under his breath, almost too low for me to hear. "Why do you have to go there at all?"

Eventually, he knew. During my short life I'd met only five humans overall: Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee with Phil, Aunt Sue, Seth's mother, and Jacob's father Billy Black, the Chief of Quileutes. Luckily Grandfather Carlisle came up with an idea of me needing a proper education and becoming 'a true Cullen', which included contacting with human kind and learning to control one's thirst.

That's how the town of Forks officially gained a new habitant. Renesmee Cullen, after a tragic parents' death in auto-crash incident somewhere in Florida, was adopted by her Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella and came to live with them in Forks. She was going to celebrate her seventeenth birthday (in truth, only seventh. But, anyway, Aunt Alice would make a big deal of the celebration, as she always did).

I tried to fix an awkward mood.

"But, yeah, I surely would like to come with you guys. Maybe next year, would that be alright with you? I have to deal with uncontrollable-thirst-around-humans thing first, okay? Edward says it's hard to be in school. He calls it his own purgatory…"

Nahuel chuckled and after swiftly turning around and cutting me off he jumped off the cliff, gracefully and at the same time casually.

"Hey, wait for me!" I called to him and spontaneously went after. Oh, crap! The outfit… Ah, whatever now…

Extreme sports were my favorite free-time activities. In La Push, Forks, I frequently dived with Jacob and his pack, but Amazon's cliffs were much more dangerous looking. I felt kind of sick, sadomasochistic satisfaction after experiencing a thrill of fear and adrenaline rush, mixed together. At those times I was glad I had a human side, always ready to fill one's blood with hormones. Of course, if someone except Jacob, uncles and Nahuel knew about my hobbies, I would definitely be put in a silver cage for one or two decades. So I had to choose precisely with whom to spend my free-time.

When we got back, I felt some kind of tension in the air. My parents were sitting in stiff poses, not moving, only looking at each other with eyes full of worry. As I stepped into the clearing, Mother composed herself first and suddenly she was standing in front of me, her arms wrapped around me like she wanted to protect me from some kind of danger or at least not to let me look around. Father's long, white arms were around us both in a second.

"Thank you, Huilen. We deeply appreciate your help. No doubt we'll use your advice." He sounded too worried, almost like he feared of something he heard while I was away. "Goodbye."

And then I was flying through rain forest on Edward's back. I wanted to know what happened. Why? What's going on, Dad? I thought as I touched his cheek so that he wouldn't be able to tune me out. What did Huilen say? Why did we leave in such a hurry? But he was silent as a rock.

When we came to airport and got into a plane, I tried to force Bella to answer, but she just absentmindedly soothed me and brushed my hair all the time.

"Everything's going to be fine, don't worry, sweetie, Mom and Dad will fix things up, just don't get worried, okay?"

Yeah, like her talk had to help.

By the time we arrived at Seattle, I became so anxious that I was almost bouncing in my seat.

The rest of the family met us in a waiting hall. All of them were hiding something, I could feel it. My suspicion grew stronger as I sat into Dad's Volvo with Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Grandmother Esme while my parents sat into Grandfather's car with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. Rose was babbling nonsense like a need to get me a driving license or a shopping weekend somewhere in France. She was trying not to let me notice that something was off, not as it should be.

I couldn't get a grip on myself as a silent and overwhelming fear crept into my mind. This time it wasn't like that one, which I felt standing on a top of the fall. I couldn't imagine what was coming, but it was bad enough to make such a big vampire family so frightened.

_  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 : Secrecies

Hello again :) I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. 

As this is an ongoing project, so please do not be mad if I lag with uploads. I have very little free time to write T.T**  
**

However, please comment and rate and spill your thoughts! ^.^ I'm so happy to see that so many people read this and it gives me courage and inspiration to write further on :)

P.S. I do not own any rights to the franchise, this is just fan fiction.

P.S.S. 'Secrecies' is an unfinished chapter... Comment and there will be more! (hohoho) D

P.S.S.S. If you notice any kind of mistakes, be it grammatical or whatever, please write to me personally. I strive to write as best as I can! ^.^

**Secrecies**

Jacob was waiting on the porch of our house. Just as I got out from the car, he immediately hugged me tightly and whispered like crazy.

"Thank goodness, you're alright… When I didn't found anyone here, I thought…" Then he remembered where he stood – eight vampires surrounded us in a small circle. Poor guy started to tremble. I recognized his tremble of transformation, so I had to pull up with the charade and calm him down. I kissed lightly his cheek and pretended to sound happy.

"Oh, Jake, you can't imagine what a great time we had! I'm so happy you agreed to let me travel to Zefrina! Amazon rain forests are so wonderful! Let's go," Unsuccessfully, I tried to shake his hands off. "I want to tell you everything."

But he was having a one-sided mental conversation with my father. I noticed Edward slightly nodding twice when I made a fool of myself in order to chill down a werewolf. If I didn't notice, I would have thought Jake was having a lot of pain – his eyes bulged almost as golf balls, his trembling only got worse. He had to get out of here now.

I took up all of my vampire strength and stepped on his foot. That one had helped – Jacob seemed to recover as he suddenly released me from his arms' cage and started to pull me along with himself, towards the forest at the end of the Cullen yard.

"Come on, we're going home. Let them work out on their matters."

As he said 'home', he probably meant La Push. He lifted me in his arms and started to run.

Though he was way over twenty, he was still living with his father in their little house. Jacob didn't listen to anyone who had advised him to go to college. He stayed in La Push and found quite a proper job – he worked as a mechanic in Port Angeles. The best mechanic, I corrected myself.

In the evenings, he would always come down to the Cullens' to see me and sometimes to talk to Bella.

I couldn't describe decently our relationship – not as a father-daughter's or a big brother-little sister's, but similar. He was a part of my family, without whom I couldn't imagine my life. Jacob kind of... adored me… I was his little girl and, even though vampires and werewolves were natural enemies, one couldn't find more loving family and close relationships than those I had.

Jacob always gave me what I wanted and looked at me somehow strangely… like I was very, very special. No doubt he hadn't seen a half-vampire before, but his glances were… um, hard to describe properly.

Jake was attentive and caring, but at the same time on his guard, aware of others, as if he would smash anyone's head, who dared to insult or lay a finger on me, between his palms. And I felt… okay with that.

I could admit as well that I felt fluttered from so much of his attention and special, sweet attitude towards me. Jacob was a half of my world: my safe place, my guardian, my… nanny. My best friend…

A friend… It hurt, but it was true. As much as I wanted it to be more than just that, I couldn't require anything more from him. That was against the rules of nature – a wolf and a vampire couldn't coexist as … ahem... as partners.

Oh, I even couldn't think of it as it seemed so wrong, forbidden, impossible… but too much tempting, almost very easily imaginable. Because any other person in this world couldn't say he had his own personal human (except for creepy vamps).

It seemed that Jake belonged all and only to myself. I was his center of life, his universe, almost the meaning of his existence. I wanted to believe it that badly. And I did, silently.

This thought made my stomach feel like full of butterflies. But I didn't ask for more 'cause I was too much of a coward. I felt that a different answer than I expected would crush me inwards. I feared of the truth that lied uncovered.

I hoped it would be fun just as every time when I went to La Push. Guys of both packs would come, some with their mates, bonfires would be lit up and everybody would have fun. I spent my best nights here, lying in Jacob's lap and observing stars or talking to him using my gift.

I knew almost all the time he was dead on his feet because of his work, pack duties and then me, so I tried my best not to make him upset and showed only the most beautiful memories or dreams.

But then, he would just hold my palm to his cheek and say nothing, only smile with his eyes shut. And when I started to drift between consciousness and the dreams world, he would take me back to the little house of the Blacks'.

I liked to watch him sleep through the night as I didn't need so much of sleep as before. Those were my precious moments – without Father reading my mind or any parental supervision at all.

I imagined us as a little princess and her mighty, but sweet knight. Just the two of them, alone... Together… Forever...

Although I hoped nothing would affect our time together tonight, I eventually started to feel tense. Something big was going on and I couldn't grasp what exactly. That made me a bit anxious: everybody knew something, everybody except me! And Grandpa also… I couldn't stand this. Not anymore.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to tell me…"

"Do not expect anything, sweet. I won't give away anything to you this time."

That one shocked me. Wasn't I his precious little girl? Why would he reject me now? That was not even strange. That was completely abnormal.

"Tell me." I ordered him.

We were already at his place. Jacob stood me to the ground and looked straight into my eyes.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to protect you. _We _have to."

"From what?"

He fell silent.

And I finally understood.


	3. Chapter 3 : Nightmare

So, finally, I wrote the third chapter. I''m so sorry if I make you wait, because I had written tons of material,but then decided to change and tweak some bits,, and etc etc, so in the end I had to rewrite everything again from start. It just happens.

Thank you for those who review, you guys are awesome! ;)

Have fun!

**Nightmare**

_Deep moonless night landed over the field, surrounded by a thick wall of woods. Cool breeze was floating my hair as I was standing in the centre. Nobody was around, only myself. _

_It felt different and I was very confused. Something _has changed _just now, I thought to myself. _

_But then, as I looked up into the sky, I felt something fearsome coming to my side. It scared me so much I couldn't breathe and think. _It _was coming and _it _wanted _my blood.

I woke up with cold sweat all over my skin. That one nightmare scared the hell out of me, I thought while shivering as I sat in my bed. Thank goodness I didn't wake up Jacob.

Without a sound I sneaked out into the dark woods beside La Push. I knew they wouldn't be able to seek after me if I would use trees as stepping stones. Maybe the pack had already noticed of me being missing, but I didn't so much care.

I needed free space to think for myself. The nightmare brought up some things which needed to be considered thoroughly. Alone. And at La Push, with the pack patrolling the perimeter, the most dangerous being was myself, so I went out without a worry.

I reached the border of the pack's territory and suddenly smelled something I shouldn't have.

A human. He was around and he smelled so… _tasty_. I knew I couldn't let myself get exposed by even trying to approach him, but it was too late – involuntarily I passed the border and was already speeding up to see him.

After breaking through intertwined branches of trees I finally reached a small shabby looking house, hidden in the depth of the woods. It looked even scarier for mere human eyes compared to my own home, always full of vampires.

This house was different – it seemed very old and filled with dark secrets. It looked like it was taken straight out of a scary tale and brought into this world.

But then I saw _him_.

It was a boy – or rather – a young man, sitting on the porch of the old house. He was reading an old-looking book in the moonless night.

I didn't know human eyes could adjust so much as to read in the almost total darkness, so I got interested and silently landed between two huge pine trees where I knew he wouldn't see me.

Or so I thought.

"Good evening, young lady. What are you doing so late in a place like this?"

He closed the book, gently placed it on a porch as if that bunch of papers were all he had, lightly got up and very slowly started to approach me as if I was some kind of a wild animal, which is easily scared by humans.

In truth, I felt like one. On one side because it was him now, who had an advantage, but on the other side I had met something I didn't know, whom I could not identify, and it scared me. A lot.

He was a stranger. A stranger too dangerous for only a half-vampire like me.

"Please, do not be scared", the stranger told me. "I am not going to hurt you."

That's silly, I thought. How could you hurt me if you're just a simple human? But then was he really human to begin with?

"I know you felt my presence but don't be scared. As I said, I'm not going to hurt you. Not in any way."

Suddenly he was standing right in front of me. That caught me off guard and I instinctively jumped back into the tree, ready in crouch to protect myself. Involuntarily, a snarl ripped out of my mouth, but it sounded more like a weepy wail than a serious warning.

"No need to be so careful", he reassured me. "Please get out of the tree."

I stayed where I was.

"Let it be", the boy sighed. "I see I will have to get you out myself."

At the same moment he somehow got me in his arms, which felt like really warm, and landed down on the ground.

He was more different than I thought. He wasn't human. Absolutely, not a human species.

But why did he smell so much of a human? He definitely was more powerful than I could have ever been.

He looked at me and for the first time I saw his eyes. They weren't red neither golden. They were deep emerald green with a little of butterscotch around the pupils. Both his eyes and smell told he was a human. But the inhuman strength to carry me, speed and gracefulness gave out a different impression. And there was something in those eyes that was mystifying me, but I couldn't quite pinpoint, what exactly.

He wasn't human, but then – who? No, rather – _what_?

"Who are you, young lady?" He interrupted my thoughts.

"I live nearby."

"I suppose I should take you home, then." He didn't look surprised at my cold and short answer. "It's dangerous for young ladies to wander outside alone at night time."

He was easily carrying me through the woods when, to my own horror, I slipped:

"Do _you_ live _there_, in that old house?" Just as the words left my tongue, I froze with fear. What the hell am I doing, talking with this stranger? For all I knew, he could be just strong enough to kill a half-vamp. My question must have sounded a little impolite, but the boy didn't mind.

"You may say so, if you like."

Huh. _If you like_. Huh.

And then my brain came up with an interesting idea: "Will you… will you be here tomorrow?"

He stopped, carefully put me onto the ground – the light at the Blacks' flickered through tree trunks – and looked straight into my eyes. It felt nice: his eyes and face were beautiful, perfect and somehow his odour was different now - more attractive, with a shade of lust .

But suddenly I felt like he was trying to… glamour me. I freaked out. That definitely was not a thing a mere human could do, dammit! A nervous gasp gave me out.

The young man had already composed himself and was turning to leave. "Of course… my lady." He disappeared in the dark.

For the first time in my life I _needed_ to sit because my legs wouldn't support me. I felt bewildered and… excited. Damn adrenaline addiction.

**As silent as possible, I came and crept back into my bed (which, actually, was Jacob's, but I was borrowing it temporarily). I pulled a quilt up to my chin and curled up in a ball. **

**Nothing had happened, nothing had happened, I was repeating to calm myself. However, my shivering bones only made matters worse. I felt cold and scared and dying from anticipation to meet him again.**

**Jacob, help me, I pleaded in my mind, still knowing it wouldn't work. Only pack members in the state of a wolf could communicate this way. But somehow just thinking about Jacob made me feel warm inside again rather than cold as the strange boy did. **

**Jacob. Jacob Black. The name sounded familiar and… refreshing at the same time. Jacob. Jacob…**

**I finally closed my eyes and let fantasies flow as they pleased because it made me smile and blush from enjoyment. That is what they call 'the danger of the fantasy world'. You get absorbed into daydreaming so much you forget how to live and give up for a dream… Fine, let's be fair – I was addicted in a way, so what?**

**I imagined arriving at school on the backseat of Jacob's motorcycle. I would say: ****_Bye, Jake_****, and would be ready to go to the building, but in that instant he would grab my hand and kiss me fiercely. Then he would definitely smile with his beautiful smile and say…**

**"Sleep well, my little princess."**

**I blinked my eyes open and saw the smile of my beloved just two inches away. I smiled back… and then blushed, because he was gently caressing my cheek! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I was so embarrassed I couldn't stand it. He saw, he saw everything just because of my damn stupid gift! **

**Sometimes it's more like a burden than a gift. If I ever lose control just for a sec, the one touching me will see everything I am thinking at that moment. Moreover, this used to be the way Bella cheated to get to know what was being planned for her birthday and would try to escape ( and always unsuccessfully, of course). It didn't matter for aunt Alice that mom didn't age anymore. To be correct, almost all of the Cullens ignored this fact and would celebrate anyway. **

**I pouted my lips out of uselessness. This made a little crease of worry in Jacob's forehead. **

**"What's wrong?"**

**I tried to hide my face away, but he turned it back and looked into my eyes. These eyes weren't as frightening as the boy's were. These were warm, deep black and… caring. **

**"What is wrong, my princess? Did I disappoint you?" He repeated with more worry in his velvet voice. **

**"N-o, I just…" I croaked and felt him tense. "Nevermind." I broke off. **

**Jacob slowly sat down on the end of the bed and lowered his suddenly unreadable gaze at a quilt over my legs. The tension was still there, not even trying to hide. I felt it tingling at the tips of my fingers, running all over my body and inside making me shiver out of unknowing… and suppressed hope that I am about to find out something that will change me… if that's possible.**

**"Jacob…"**

**He tilted his head up.**

**"Tell me."**

**"What?"**

**"You know. The one thing you have been holding up all along."**

**The guy looked at me startled as if I had caught him off guard. **

**"Just tell."**

**In that instant, Jacob slowly approached me, fixed his eyes with mine and cupped my jaw. Again, he was so close to me... and he shortened the distance every so. He was carefully leaning into me. I felt my heartbeat increase and my breath becoming more rapid. I blinked and suddenly felt terribly hot and sweating. Jake touched my forehead with his and gently brushed the other side of my face. I was frantic, excited and… mildly scared. **

**Suddenly I thought that I knew it all the time. I was scared of the truth. I wanted to stay like before. At that moment I was in panic and almost choked with sudden wetness in my eyes. So I just… fled. I fled from his embrace. I whirled out of the bed and stood there, unsure how to react. But it was crystal clear who I was to Jacob. I wasn't just his little princess anymore. I was something…****_ more._**

**Jacob froze as he understood what he had just done. **

**"I'd better go home." I stammered and rushed out into the night.**

**Tears shimmered in my eyes as I ran through the woods, filled with darkness and peaceful heartbeats of sleeping forest animals. **

**I finally got what I'd wanted so badly before. But now I could see the whole picture before me. And somehow it was wrong. **

**He and I were a one soul, that was for sure, but I was a little princess and he was a great knight, the protector of mine as long as I could remember. He was a part of my pure short childhood. He was a grown-up when I still drank blood from a cup and could not fully take care of myself. He was the first one to take care of me when unexpectedly I had had my days during one evening with the pack at the La Push beach (no one ever thought it would happen to me as I was a half-vampire. And female vampires could not have children). **

**Jacob was a part of pure and innocent me. He was mine. But I couldn't imagine him being mine as I had fantasized. And I was scared not only to ruin my sole childhood relationship: it was just a half of the true reason. **

**The other half was my being scared and terribly embarrassed of this new experience. It was a whole new (and hard to cope with) world for me. I knew I was entering into maturity, just like Nahuel did a hundred and half century ago, but it was just too fast for me. I couldn't help it: emotions flowed through me like an invincible current and I was afraid to slip. **

**It seemed so sickly wrong, too. I wished I were a full human because then I would be free to do as I please. However, we were different species. I was a vampire and he was my deadly enemy by nature – a werewolf. We could pretend to be a family and all, but who knew what would happen if… **

**In any way, the possibilities were clearly too dangerous and disappointing. Therefore I had to do something. **

**And so I fled. Back to where I truly belonged – to the house of the Cullens.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mystery

**4. Mystery**

What was happening? I could not comprehend and just needed more time for myself. I felt so tight, so unease that I could not stand calm in one place.

Everyone knew something except me, which was quite a pain in the neck: I _craved _to understand the situation as I already felt too bewildered by things turning out in such a fast pace around me: the Jacob matter, the strange boy… For God's sake, I needed a safe anchor to hold on to, too.

I was running through the forest, the birds in the trees were chirping various melodies, and the early morning rays were caressing and illuminating my alabaster-pale skin.

"Renesmee!"

Someone ahead called me. Cold wind bit at my numb cheeks. I lifted my heavy eyelids, tender from tears that I hadn't noticed were now streaming down my face, and looked up.

Uncle Jasper was frowning at me.

"Why are you here, uncle?" I murmured, unable to recover fast from the burning sensation of shame for being caught crying.

"I was about to ask you the same. Why didn't Jacob take you back?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I …" I was beginning to tell him, but then thought better of it. I couldn't even take being in Jake's presence at that time. And I was too embarrassed to start spilling my deepest secrets to my family members. "I know Alice saw a vision about the Volturi. Uncle, please tell me, what was it about? Don't hide things from me, I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Renesmee!" Mother and Father stepped out on the porch, holding hands, looking every bit worried.

"Are you alright? Did Jacob do anything to you?" In an instant, I felt Bella's hand on my forehead, checking my limbs, temperature, trying to find the cause for the illness. How could Jake do something to me? I mused. Even if I was something more than a baby to him, he wouldn't scare me. Would he?

"I am ok and nobody did anything to me, please stop." Suddenly annoyed with myself and everyone else, I pushed her hand away. I tried to keep my mind blank: there was no need to tell more to Father, I thought. "As I was saying..."

"Ness, you should head inside", carefully told Jasper. "You're seem tired, go and have some... more sleep. We will tell you anything you want to know..."

Father slightly shook his head, his alarmed eyes warning my uncle.

"... later", finished Jasper and helped me up.

As I snuggled in my bed, I heard their hushed voices downstairs. Delighted, I smirked. They still thought my hearing stopped improving, together with my growth. What a shame, indeed.

"Alice, did you see her?"

"Yes."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"I can't tell." Alice sounded unsure, yet frightened nevertheless. I sighed: at least, it wasn't the whole coven after us. "But she was there."

There? I thought. What does "there" refer to? To the field where they came last time?

"Huilen told us she saw entire villages slaughtered. Piles of burnt bodies... It was massive. She and Nahuel retreated", Mother reminded.

"A newborn army?" Emmett wondered.

"Newborns do not burn, they usually rip throats, Emmett." Rose said impatiently. I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Do you believe they'll send Demitri to capture whoever does these things?" Carlisle pointed out. "These massacres... The culprit has broken the law."

"I think Renesmee..."

Renesmee? Renesmee what? I thought.

"... needs to be..." Suddenly, Father went silent.

Great, I thought. You heard me. How kind of you all to keep me in the dark, I thought directly at him.

One just cannot imagine how absolutely superb is the life of a teenager as a sole child in a vampire family. Astonishingly annoying. Talk parental supervision. To those human teens, who think they are grounded and restricted too much, I would say one thing only: duh.

Of course, I can't tell people that my family are vamps, it's against the law. Actually, I tried, anonymously, on an online teen forum (I wouldn't be my Mother's daughter if I didn't). However, other users called me all types of swear words because they didn't believe what I told them. I still can't believe how effective the laws are: no one actually believes we exist. It's like saying that I'm not real. Imagine being in my place!

Meanwhile, a silent whisper passed through the room. Then I heard the footsteps of Father, rising up to my room. Usually, they walked without a sound. He must have been giving me time to adjust my thoughts and arguments.

The door creaked just a tad bit and Edward's perfect face glided into view.

"Renesmee, is there something you would like to talk about?"

No threatening, just pure comfort and interest.

"Nah, you still wouldn't tell me anything that I want to know", I replied.

With a gentle look in his eyes, he observed my efforts to look indifferent.

That's what gets me: those eyes of him, that ever present gentleness and compassion towards me and Mother. I didn't like my Parents' protective behavior a lot, but they were so gentle and kind to me, as if I was some sort of a miracle, the only one of its kind. Believe me, you can't stand against such an approach for a long time, no teen would (not that I know any other teens personally, but that's what movies and web forums are for).

"Renesmee, I know you want to help, but it would be best if you just let us deal with matters ourselves. You know we love you. I think I don't need to say that, but the most important thing is your safety and well-being."

I knew Father was feeling it with his heart. And I knew they would never change their minds. Thus, I couldn't really blame them.

"Dad, there's one more thing. At Jacob's, I had... I did..." I gave in, finally. I can't do it! It's my Father, geez! "I don't..."

"You don't?" Father gently prompted me further.

"I don't want to go to La Push for awhile."

Father looked as puzzled as I felt. It was unimaginable for me to say so. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is. But I think I want to go home. Can I go now?"

"We can talk later then. Go now and be careful. I will call and tell Jacob... what you've said."

I nodded, thinking about the rough treatment Jacob may get from my Father. Somehow, they were always so tense with each other and I didn't know why because nobody ever bothered to tell me the whole story.

As I stepped out into the balcony, the morning sun was already shining. I heard Father close the doors and head back to the others, so I shut my eyes tightly, jumped to the ground and took off towards the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5 : Humiliation

****_Hey, guys, this is the fifth chapter for The Dew. I am sorry I was lagging with the story, I had to take care of my family for some time. _

_Anyways, I promise to upload a new chapter in 2-3 days, so don't forget to check if there is another one out! :)_

_And don't forget to comment! I love to read what you guys write me! (hug)(heart)_

_Lots of love and keep reading! :)_

**5. ****Humiliation**

That weekend, I spent it alone, going out only to feed. I missed Jacob, but I felt that we had to have some me time, both of us.

I thought about my short life and how fast I've changed over those few years. And then, I thought, oh my gosh, Jacob must have seen me as a baby! I mean, not only did he play with and teach me, but also, at some point, he must have seen my private parts, toilet stuff, etc. Though I was a vampire, I was also a human. At times, I had to eat and... you know, get rid of things. So, taking into account all of this, did I really have feelings for him? I grew up looking at that mountain of burning-hot muscles. Maybe I was mistaken, maybe I loved him like my big brother or most favourite uncle?

On the other hand, I didn't see my uncles like I saw Jacob. Question is, did he have any real feelings for me? And were his feelings old enough for him to look like a creepy pervert? I felt very confused as I had no true experience. Though I'd read almost every book there was about those matters, I suspected that theory would never equal experience.

"Aunt Rose, tell me that story again, please."

"Which one?"

"About my parents? How they fell in love?" I always liked that story. Mom would tell me it before sleep when I was very little. "Did they have any hardships together?"

"Oh, there were plenty of difficulties. Did Bella tell you that Edward left her at one point?"

"Why would Dad do that?"

"He wanted to protect her. He thought it would be best if he never appeared in her life again. I believe Bella didn't tell you that. It is one of the few things she would like to forget. Gladly, Jacob took care of her while Edward was gone."

"Jacob did?"

"Yes, he was very attentive and good to your mom. But then, he accidentally made Edward think that your mom had died. Therefore, your father went to the Volturi to commit suicide. When Alice saw the vision of Edward killing himself, she asked Bella to come to Italy together and help save your father. But Jacob didn't want Bella to go."

"Why would he?"

"Because he loved her... Oh, dear, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said this!" Rose froze with a horrified expression on her beautiful face, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

I felt my cheeks turning bright red. I had never felt so humiliated in my whole life.

That evening I couldn't make myself fall asleep and sneaked out of my room into the night.

How come no one ever told me? At last, Father's attitude towards Jacob Black finally seemed sensible, but the fact didn't help me to cope with my difficult situation.

He saw me as his best friend's, no, as his former (or maybe present still) loved one's daughter. I couldn't compare to his love interest, so he must have been projecting his love on me, imagining Mother instead of me. How disgusting is that.

What is more, there is another competitor I could not win against, even if I managed to get Jacob to love me. I was no match for the one he would imprint on. So, it is was just right for me to erase these complicated feelings, for us to be apart: a half-blood vampire and a shifter. No good would have come out of it eventually.

On the other hand, how cruel the imprinting was for a shifter, for his significant other. How does it feel to wait knowing there is already an arranged relationship for one? Knowing one has no choice in the matter? No possibility to fall in love?

A splashing sound ahead of me caught and drew my attention from miserable contemplations. I ran up the hill, through the old pine trees, to a small secluded lake at the bottom on the other side.

A huge pine tree loomed just over the shore of the lake. On the surface of the water the night sky was visible, with small dim stars dotted all over, as if instead of a lake there was a huge mirror for the night itself to peek into its beauty. However, I was more interested in finding the source of the splashing sound than admiring the familiar surroundings.

Then, I noticed something hanging from the very tip of the tree. It appeared to be human, but by the time I stepped closer, the shape lost its grip and went tumbling deep into the cold water.

"Oh, God!" I screamed and dove in as fast as I could. Underneath the surface, the murky and dark waters clouded my vision significantly. Yet, I could still see the drowning human and swam up to him. I grabbed him with my arm around his chest and pressed his back against me, at the same time working with my feet and my free arm towards the surface.

As we finally broke out into the air, my lungs were burning. I got out of the water and carried the victim a few feet away from it. I dropped to my knees, pinched the victim's nose and breathed into his mouth.

Suddenly, his arms closed around me and his lips came alive, needing and relentless, claiming my first kiss for themselves. I pushed away and shouted:

"Why did you do that?"

A deep, velvet masculine laugh escaped from his perfect mouth.

"Good evening, my lady. How did I deserve such a welcoming gift from your lovely lips? Being able to kiss such a beautiful rose bud, believe me, I thought I went to heaven."

It was him. The boy from the woods.


	6. Chapter 6 : Heartbeat

_Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for the Dew :)_

_Btw, after I finish, I am planning to edit and upload a fiction story of my own. So, tell me if you would be interested to read it ;) _

_Have a nice weekend!_

_S.A._

**6. Hearbeat_  
_**

"Come", he said.

I stood unsure, for a second. But then, I stretched out my hand and put it his palm.

He smiled a crooked smile at me and took me onto his back.

"Close your eyes", he told me gently. And I obeyed.

"Now, open them."

We were there, hanging from the top of the bent pine tree. A breathtaking scenery opened before my eyes.

"This is fantastic", I said.

"You ready?"

"Whaaaaat!"

He let go of the branch and we dropped down into the lake. At first, I felt scared, but then I'd jumped from higher heights than that. Yet, I had never done it underneath the night sky.

"It was cool", I said, emerging out of the water.

"Really? Let's do it again!" He smiled at me.

And we repeated the jump. Over and over again, happy and laughing.

"Come", he finally said. "I want to show you something." He pulled me onto his back and took me towards the mountains.

There, among miles of snow and ice, he had found a beautiful cave with a strong spring stream falling down just before the entrance. We entered through the side of the opening, careful not to disturb the stream.

"Let's have some light", he said and took out a lighter. "I could go and bring back some wood. We could make a bonfire."

"No need, I'm ok like this." I smiled at him. "I'm very happy that you showed me this place. It's amazing. Are those paintings?" In the dim light I could see animals and humans, painted many thousand years ago. "How old are they?"

"About 15 thousand years old." The boy came closer. "We could write down our names here, Alexander and..." He turned to me.

I looked up at him. "Renesmee", I said.

His look seemed unreadable. "Alexander and Renesmee were here."

"We can't. You can't be serious. I mean, we are technically immortal, but we can't damage such a piece of history. It's so well preserved and just too precious to be destroyed."

"Renesmee."

"Yes?"

"It was you. You are the one I've been looking for."

"You mean you came here for me? Are you part of the Volturi?"

"Volturi? No, I am not. I don't even know how they look like. Though I've heard about you and them. And therefore, I wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because you're... special to me. There are no others like you."

"Well, actually, there are..."

"But you are extraordinary."

"Why do you think so?"

"I feel it. With all my heart." He leaned over me.

His full, lush lips slowly descended upon mine. Gentle, feather-like sensation filled me inside. I felt so light I could have risen up into the sky like a small, white balloon.

He first tested me, uncertain, then came back for more. There was nothing wrong in what we were doing. And it felt good. Super good. My heart was beating very fast. As did Alexander's. The combined rhythm echoed against the cave walls.

He gently pushed me against the rock and pressed into me, hugging me tightly, his warmth surrounding me. I could feel all of him. And I didn't feel scared. In contrast, I was curious and I wanted more.

Our breath came out in gasps. Our hearts danced in harmony. I felt complete and whole.

I couldn't remember how I got back, but by the time I got home, I'd completely forgotten what was bugging me from the start.

Next morning, I was in for a surprise. I woke up with my mother gently nudging me.

"Renesmee, wake up. Rose came. She says there is someone waiting for you at the house."

My eyes widened. Could it be?..

I dressed up in a hurry and sprinted towards the house, where the rest of our family lived.

"Who is it, aunt?" I asked Alice, who came out to meet me before entering.

"I am not sure." Alice looked suspicious and worried. I took her hand and ran into the living room.

"Renesmee." A beautiful crooked smile.

"Alex..." I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. " What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask your father's permission to take you out on a date."

"What? A date? Me?" I thought I was going to faint.

"And I agreed, if you wish it yourself.", Father confirmed.

"But, son, what about..." My grandfather seemed concerned about something.

"I know, but don't you think it should be based on feelings and not on an obligation?" Father's smile hardened. I didn't catch why he said "obligation".

Grandfather exchanged looks with my grandmother. The latter shrugged her shoulders and slightly nodded.

"Thank you for your trust, sir. I promise to bring her home before ten." Alex took a few steps and extended his hand.

I had to smile for him: so courageous, coming to my family without any fear of being ripped to pieces. He was so brave and I was proud of him.

We left the house and got into his Corvette, which was pretty amazing as I didn't imagine he would have one or even need a car, for that matter.

First, we went to see a romantic movie. The possibilities that the dark interior provided were more interesting than the movie itself, however.

Later, we went out to hunt. Sharing a prey together was quite an intimate experience, yet, somehow, we managed to get dirty, so we had to buy new clothes in the nearest store. And when the shopkeeper looked at us in disbelief – with our clothes all bloody, the new ones in our hands - Alexander smiled and just asked her if it was okay if we changed in the changing room. Like people with blood smeared all over them came here all the time. I choked down my laugh when the woman slowly nodded.

After a good meal, Alex took me to the arcades. There, I finally remembered:

"How did my family know you were a half-blood? You told them? How did you manage to get my father's permission?"

Alex grinned. "They didn't. I am a human to them. So I pose no harm to you. That is why your father said yes."

I blinked in surprise. "How did you do it? Is that a gift?"

He thought for a sec. "I suppose so."

"So, how did we "meet"?"

"Ah, that. You saved me as I was about to fall off a cliff. And I needed to pay you back by inviting you on a date."

"Almost true..." I smirked at him. "You know, you are a complete stranger to me. I don't know a thing about you to begin with, whereas you so seem to know about me quite a lot. Tell me about yourself. Do you have any family?"

The boy's face darkened. "I had."

I was left completely shocked. "You had?"

"Parents and a baby sister. They were killed by newborns."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's so tragic. I'm very sorry for you", I said as I hugged him. I placed my head on his shoulder and circled his neck with my arms.

"Don't be. It's alright, you didn't know", he said.

A moment of silence passed between us.

Then, it dawned on me. "Are you using it on me, too?"

"What? The date?"

"No, I mean your gift." I became suspicious.

He looked at me, confused for a while, and then suddenly hugged me in front of all the people. He planted a hot kiss on my lips. Instantly, I felt aroused.

Then, looking straight into my eyes, he asked. "Do you think I am? You think I am a human? Would you want me to be?"

I looked into his astonishingly beautiful green eyes and I knew I didn't.

I loved him from the first sight.

And I needed him to be the way he was.


	7. Chapter 7 : Friendship

_Waaah,__ it's Monday, time for a new chapter! ^^ I hope you like it and if you do, tell others about The Dew *thankyouthankyouthankyou!* :)  
_

_For those of you who are a little saddened by the turn of events, I can only suggest to keep reading... ^^_

The time passed by so fast it seemed as if all the days went in a blur. I spent them by learning with Father in the mornings and going out with Alex in the evening. Sometimes, Alexander would come to the main house and play the piano together with me. Or I would be showing him my family's history: paintings, books and other precious items that had been gathered throughout the decades.

Finally, the time came for me to start school. I felt so nervous I trembled on the way to my parents' old school.

"It will be alright, sweetheart", Mother smiled. "You have yourself under control. It's not like they are the first humans you'll be with, anyway."

"Oh, god, I hope I will not stutter or anything..." I mumbled.

"You'll do just right. Remember only to be like when you are with Alex – try to eat what others eat and be more human, like we practiced. Just... don't bite."

"Not funny, Dad. Mom, really, stop."

They stopped laughing and Mother asked me. "Would you want us to go with you?"

Utter horror in my expression must have been too obvious as they both cringed. No way I would want them to be anywhere near me when I finally become a part of a true human teenager community, gosh!

"Ahm, no, thank you, my dear parents, I am inclined to believe I will manage today's quest on my own." They remained speechless for the rest of the way.

Father stopped in front of the parking lot, I hopped out of my seat, sent them both kisses and waved goodbye.

"See ya tonight! Bye!"

Though I had to put some tan on to conceal my too pale skin, I still looked like an alien, a freak. People were looking at me, but there was nowhere to hide, so I covered my hair with a hood at least.

"Good morning, I am Renesmee Cullen." I turned in my papers to a middle-aged woman.

"Ah, I see. Good, good. Here, take these, there is your timetable among them."

"Thank you." I took the papers and headed out to find my first class.

"Good morning", I nodded towards the teacher.

"Good morning to you, too. Take a seat with... Elisabeth." He waved his hand without looking up from his notes. I obediently went to the desk, where a short girl, with braids, big round glasses and a yellow dress, sat.

"You're Renesmee, aren't you? I'm Elisabeth, but you can call me Betty."

I slowly inhaled: the scent was very appealing, but couldn't make me mad. Ok, I thought, I can do that, but I doubt you would be just as friendly to me when you knew how easily I could kill you.

Suddenly, the girl stopped smiling and turned her look down to her clenched hands. A shiver went down my shoulders.

She couldn't read my thoughts, could she? Whatever it was, I had to be more careful: I had to appear human.

Betty sat together with me almost through all the periods, except for Spanish and Mathematics. During the lunch break, she was already smiling to me again. We chatted about her family, her little brothers and sisters and her summer vacation (I pretended I knew what it was like).

"What about you?"

"Me?" The orange juice was gross. Just gross. I sipped a little and barely managed not to gag. "Well, I live with my parents in a cottage. My grandparents, aunts and uncles live in the other house nearby."

"That's so cool, you have a big family."

And it is also quite ancient, I thought to myself.

Elisabeth raised her eyebrows. Oops!

"Let's go, shall we?" I stiffly smiled.

"O-kay..." Betty slowly nodded and gather her things. "Let's go."

When the last period ended, I wasn't quite sure what to do: should I retreat to the forest and run, or should I walk home all the way down the road (too slow)? I forgot to tell my parents when I would finish school that day. Ah, crap, so much for being a real human.

"Who's that?" Betty pointed out a person with a bike standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Oh, God." I whispered. "Just like from my dream."

"What dream?"

"Jake!" I shouted and began to run towards the person.

As the guy turned, I froze for a second. I didn't want to see Jacob. Why would he be here?

But it wasn't Jacob.

Alexander. He came to take me back home.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands and hugged him tighly. "You came here."

"Of course I did. Why shouldn't I?" Alex smiled and caressed my cheek. "You are my precious", he kissed my forehead and leaned me against his chest.

Then, he released me and put on a helmet. "You take one, too. We are just humans, aren't we?" He winked at me and sat down on the bike. I did as I was told and hugged his back.

"Here we go", he started the bike and we took off to the main road.

As we drove together, I felt his broad back, his wide shoulders and strong legs. Even though we both possessed inhumane abilities, his body attracted mine, made me aroused. I felt a little embarrassed by the fact that I didn't look as beautiful a woman as he was a man: my chest and hips were obviously lacking some width. What could I do? I was still part human.

On the other hand, I had half a year or so. I instantly decided that I had to buy a few packages of that Chinese breast-growing cream I spotted being sold on E-bay. It wouldn't kill me as it could do to a real human. Moreover, I simply had to try everything I could find and it was crucial to do it fast, otherwise I would remain as I was for... forever. The sad and cruel reality of immortals. Either preventive measures or breast pads for centuries. Human girls could at least fully mature. My body would never reach that point. Ever.

Imagine being a young girl for ages. Like the Immortal Children, vampires remained with such complexion and mind development level that corresponded to those they had when they were turned into new-born vamps. My Father, for example, would always stay seventeen, like myself. I was lucky he was born a century ago, when 17-year-olds were considered to be adults enough to get married, raise a family, have a job and be a responsible member of the society. I doubt I could call a regular 21st century 17 year old guy my "daddy". It would sound hilarious.

However, until I became a "true" seventeen-year-old, I still had to go through my seventh birthday. And I didn't celebrate my birthdays. I could barely get through them.

_Aaah, you can't imagine how hard it is to write (/adapt) for M rating! When all you see in your head is MA xD I'm sorry if I will offend someone, but my favorite vampire books include Dark Carpathian series... ^^ Eternal shame on me... Still, can't wait for the next book! xD_


	8. Chapter 8 : Invitation

Hey, guys, I was just wondering maybe someone could spare me a poster for the story. If you like to draw, please, draw this story a poster and send it to me :) Thank you! ^^ I'm afraid that if I use some of the official pics, some angry people will come and sue me, ahahaha...

Lots of love, see you on Sat! ^^ (hugs)

8. Invitation

It will be the last time, I calmed myself, the last time you have to put up with all of it.

After finishing school, I planned to fly to Vienna or Moscow and attend a university. As far away as possible from family celebrations. Though I liked them when I was small, but the older I got, the more similar I became to my Mother.

"Just a little bit more", Aunt Alice raised my chin. "I'm almost done."

I had suggested re-using one of my dresses for the party tomorrow, but my Aunt didn't want to hear nothing of that.

"It's your day, you have to look perfect", she said as matter of fact. So I just gave in. With my teeth clenched and my fingers crossed.

"Okay, you can go, sweetie", said Alice.

"Thank you, aunt", I nodded. I could bet she didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice. Well, at least I had Mother's support.

"You done?" Mother hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I guess it's me next. Gosh, I love your birthdays, but I hate mine."

We both laughed and I hugged her again. "I love you, mom, no matter what."

"I love you, too. More than my own life." She smiled at me. "I believe Alexander is outside waiting for you. Go to him."

"Mhm", I let her go and waved goodbye. "I'll be back by 9."

"Oh, you better be. You don't want Alex in trouble."

We giggled at the joke. Yeah, a human in trouble with a vampire daddy for bringing home late a vampire daughter. If only my daddy knew that Alexander wasn't quite human. If Father knew, I would stay grounded forever.

"If I knew you would stay grounded for what?"

Father's head popped out of the kitchen where he was preparing snacks for the few humans who would come to the house: Betty, Grandfather Charlie, Sue, Billy Black, Jacob...

Jacob. As if awakening from a dream, I remembered I hadn't seen him for two months already! How could I even live without him? But then, my memories reminded me of Jacob's unrequited love for Mother. And of the awkward night at the La Push. I felt my confused feelings returning. No, no, don't, I'm ok now, I don't want that miserable part of my life anymore, I thought, I'm done with it.

I now had Alexander. And he was more than perfect for me, waiting outside with his bike.

"Nothing. See you, Dad", I sent a smile to Father and closed the door.

"Hello there, pretty." Alex let out a whistle.

"Hi", I winked at him.

He passed me the helmet. "Where do we go today?"

"I don't know", I said as I put it on. "Diving?"

"Fine with me", he shrugged. "But... aren't you expecting a delivery?" He asked.

"What delivery?" I didn't catch Alexander's thought.

"That delivery", he pointed down the road. "Hop on, we'll reach him first."

I hopped on the bike as soon as Alex started it. Then I got what he meant when asking if I was waiting for a delivery. A human was driving up to the house. However, he was still way too far for anyone to see. So, we'll meet him first.

We stopped in front of a person with a bicycle. He looked as a young teenager, maybe even went to my school.

"Re... Renesmee?" The guy nervously waved at me and smiled shyly.

Yep. He knew me. He was from my school.

"I have..." He gulped from nervousness. "I have a letter for you."

"Is it a love letter?" Alexander crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Stop it", I hissed at him. "Do not harass people from my school."

"As you wish", he mouthed back to me.

"Let me see, ...?" I looked at the guy.

"Ah, me? Me, the name's Tom, Tom Newton. Glad to meet you, finally, Renesmee, I'm so happy." The guy seemed so happy I feared he could faint from the excitement.

"Ok, Tom, let me see it. Tom?" The boy awakened from his daydreaming fantasies (I suspected that they did involve me) and I took an old-fashioned letter with a seal from him. "Have a safe trip home, Tom."

Tom nodded, without letting his eyes get away from me, and drove down, somehow managing to sneak back a glance towards me.

"Look where you are going, you idiot! Mind your own business!" Annoyed, Alexander shouted after the boy. Then, he turned to me. "What does it say?" He was curious.

I was curious, too. I broke the seal and opened the letter. Inside, there was an invitation.

Dear Renesmee Carlie Cullen,

you and a guest are cordially invited to the ball at the Volterra Castle on the 13thof September.

The Volturi


	9. Chapter 9 : Celebration

_C***! I'm so sorry! I've promised to upload on Sat! "Sorry sorry sorry sorry..." :) _

9. Celebration

I was panting, my palms sweating, my cheeks flushed. It finally came. The day my most dangerous enemy finally made his next move, which all of us were expecting since the last time he had threatened my family.

That evening I didn't come home after the curfew. After opening the letter, I immediately knew what I had to do. I waited until my parents went out to hunt. In a hurry, I sneaked back into the cottage and packed a few things. I bought tickets to Rome from my pocket money savings and printed out them. I left a letter telling them not to worry because I have "run away" with my human boyfriend. I promised I would return after a few days. And I hoped I would be able to grant my promise.

As it was a formal ball, I needed my ball gown. Mine was crimson red silk taffeta dress with matching long gloves, dark cape, leather heels and a clutching purse. Aunt Alice thought it necessary to have one in the closet at all times. Well, I had to agree, she was right in that matter. Thanks to her, I was ready to play along.

I knew Aro was up with something. I just hoped he wouldn't risk my Grandfather's friendship again. He knew that if he did something to me, my whole family would go after him, even if it meant their death. And Aro couldn't afford that. I hoped he was clever enough to figure that out. However, I didn't want my closest ones anywhere near the Volturi coven. I could work things out on my own, I thought.

There was no question on who would go with me. As soon as Alexander saw the invitation letter, he bluntly stated:

"I'm in or you are not going either."

If I said no, he would have told somebody where I was going, so I had to take him with me. Although I was very reluctant to do that: I didn't want Alex in danger, either. He was my important person, my significant other, my first boyfriend, a human-vampire hybrid like me.

Yet, I didn't tell him I had left another letter. To another important person. Somehow, I though it was ok to skip such a detail and hide it from Alex. Moreover, the letter contained all of what was on my mind: how I'd felt, what I'd thought, what I'd dreamed about. I believed I was indebted to at least tell how it was like for me.

On our way to the airport Alexander and I had to eat a few snacks, yet this time we finished with our clothes perfectly clean. I had some blood bags stuffed into my cooling bag for later, just before reaching Volterra, as we had to be in our greatest strength in case something went wrong.

Before boarding the airplane, I turned back towards my home for the last time.

"Goodbye, Mother, Father... Goodbye, Jake", I whispered inaudibly. "I will miss you. But I have to do this."

Alexander held out his hand to me.

"Come", he said.

And I followed him.

"We'll have to be very careful. Keep close to me at all times."

Alexander didn't look nervous, but I knew he wasn't relaxed, either. Like a hunting tiger, he was ready to destroy anyone or anything dangerous to us.

We were heading north down the roadway. After landing in Rome, Alex rented a car and we started off to Volterra in a full speed. The sun was already nearing the horizon and we would barely arrive before the sunset. We had to go very very fast.

"Ahm, I believe you're going to burn the engine." I pointed out to Alexander.

"I don't care. Here, have these", he handed me two strange-looking guns.

"What is this?" I was pretty confused at the nature of the pistol he gave me. It resembled a small paint-ball gun more than a true pistol. I wasn't exactly sure I needed it or would be able to use it, even though I had vampire super-abilities.

"Just shoot right away if anyone tries to attack you. Do not hesitate", he looked me in the eye. "Am I clear? No mercy."

"But..."

"You're more important to me than anyone else on this earth. So shoot immediately, don't think. And even better: run away while shooting. If anything, I will shield you as long as I can."

"Do you have guns too?"

He froze for a moment. "I... have some experience in fighting, I won't need anything. You keep those for your own protection."

"Okay", I shrugged and turned to look at the fields we were passing by. If not for my mission, I would be glad to come here visit more often. The Italian landscape was really beautiful, sadly, the Volturi coven resided in here. Nothing could repel more than that.

I put my unusually hot cheeks against the window glass. I tried breathing slowly, but my heart was racing. I feared what was about to come, but I also were the only one to protect my family.

I would try negotiating with the Volturi. It was vital to keep at least a fragile peace between the Olympic and the Volturi covens. I knew my coven would protest against any suggestion made by Aro, but I believed there had to be some improvement over the relationship between the two covens. And I was confident I could be the peace maker between the two. It was time for politics to start.

"Here we are. You ready?" Alexander stopped the car before the entrance to the city and got out. "Change in the car."

After I dressed, he handed me a folded note. "Put this into your purse. If we need to separate and you get into trouble, read this. It will keep you safe."

We emptied the blood bags and entered Volterra. After crossing many narrow streets, running, breathing heavily, we finally reached the eerily vacant main square.

The twilight had already descended upon the area. Jane and Alec were waiting for us, near the fountain. There were no humans around, all the windows were shut and covered in curtains, shops were closed and doors were locked. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. We'd come straight into a lion's den.

Alexander took my hand and whispered into my ear. "It's going to be alright", he said. "I'm with you. Do not let them scare you."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. Then, I straightened my back and raised my chin. Shivering, I took a deep breath and in a clear voice told the two Volturi guards;

"I have arrived to see your Master."


	10. Chapter 10 : Present

Happy Xmas! :)

10. Present

We were led down the narrow corridors, which were endlessly twisting and turning. I assumed we were passing through the undergrounds of the city as there were no windows at all.

After some time, the guards stopped in front of a massive wooden two-side door with beautiful carvings on it, depicting a saint and people kneeling in front of him. Together, the twins opened the doors for me and Alex into an anteroom. We stepped inside, I took off my cape and gave it to Alec. Then, they led us into the main hall.

Just as we came in, the conversations in the room died out and each and every pair of blood-red eyes turned to us. I looked around: there were several exits to balconies, which could serve as additional escape routes. However, there were guards everywhere. I mentally squeezed the handles of my guns. I have to take care of my family, that is the most important now, I thought to myself. But then I froze.

"Everyone, I present you Renesmee Cullen, one of the most unique creatures on earth, a true vampire-human hybrid. Please greet her."

The applauding vampires made way to Aro, flanked by Caius and Marcus, who were in turn joined by Alec and Jane. Before them and all the other guests, I felt like an animal being sold at a market.

"How have you been, child? And who is this young man with you?" He gestured towards Alexander. Aro must have been waiting for one of my parents to attend with me.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alexander de Seguin. I am a hybrid as well."

Aro turned to me with his head slightly bent to the right, questioning.

"He is my mate." I stated confidently, though my insides were turning into lulling jelly.

Alex smirked at my statement and slightly bowed to the Volturi.

"To mark this important meeting, I have brought a present for Master Caius."

A present? What? I didn't remember Alexander mentioning a present to the Volturi. Alex took out a small rectangle box and continued.

"I admire your work a lot, Master Caius, as I was told of your many great works in keeping the order among us. If you would allow me..."

He opened the box. Inside, there lay a breathtakingly beautiful silver necklace with a ruby gemstone. Alexander took it out and approached Caius to put it on the vampire's neck.

To everyone's surprise, Caius slightly raised his chin and allowed Alex to put the necklace on. I watched how carefully my boyfriend clasped the lock and retreated to my side.

"What a nice present, Caius." Aro seemed to be annoyed by the fact that Caius, not him, received a present from my partner. Therefore, he assumed it to be just fair to guide me to a balcony for a small talk.

"You seem to be very happy, child." Aro noticed.

"I am." I nodded.

"How long have you been with him?"

I cringed. "One summer."

"How is it you came to me with a person you barely know?" Aro tapped his chin, mocking me.

Trembling, I clenched my fists slightly. He didn't need to know the whole story.

"I... I am an adult now and I have a right to choose my mate. Is there a law prohibiting a relationship between hybrids?"

"Relax, dear, I do not intend to kill your friend for now. Though it will depend on you. I wish you to join my coven."

"That is impossible. I have human relatives, who are expecting me at home. You do not wish for me to need to reveal our existence to them."

Aro pressed his lips together. "You should like it here. And you should come to me on your own free will."

"Aro?" A female voice reached us from the side. I guessed it was Chelsea who stepped into the scene. I knew he would use her, as usual. "She is bound by a lover. She will never become one of us."

"Never? Ah, that is a shame. I guess I will have to search for another hybrid." Aro shrugged and floated away, as if it wasn't that important. Though I wasn't sure if I could trust his words completely.

I stood outside and looked up to the heavy dark night clouds, which were slowly moved by a slight breeze all the way from the seaside. I exhaled and closed my eyes as burning-hot hands pressed me against a hard torso.

Alexander nudged the back of my neck and kissed the top of my head.

"You know, I've never told you one thing."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

I closed my eyes and savored the warmth that spread from my secret core up to my fingers.

"I love you, too, Alexander."

I turned and we embraced each other in a passionate and heart-melting kiss. As I felt wetness on my cheeks, I knew I was crying out of longing and unexplainable sadness. I didn't know why and I felt anxious, therefore I bent backwards a little to look at my love.

I was startled to find a tear rolling from the corner of his right eye.

"I love you", he said to me, "Plus que ma propre vie."

That was a surprise. How could he know..?

"How did you..?"

I didn't manage to finish my sentence. The clouds parted just in time for a full moon to cast its light upon us. With loving eyes, Alexander looked at me for the last time. His eyes had already changed from green and butterscotch into bright orange. Fur rippled on his forearms and his skull started to change its form, elongate into a muzzle.

"Run", he roared and pushed me off the balcony.


	11. Chapter 11 : Letter

**11. Letter**

**_I am sorry for all the misery I have brought into your life. I assumed you were one of them. I deeply regret involving you, but I have no other choice. It is the only way for the souls of my parents and my baby sister to attain peace. And for me, too._**

**_Now, I can only give you this last measure of protection. Remember that it was Aro who killed Marcus' wife, Didyme. Aro wouldn't want for Marcus to know it. Use this knowledge wisely. And be safe._**

**_I never intended to fall in love. But I am grateful that I did._**

**_I love you, Renesmee, with all my heart._**

**_A._**


	12. Chapter 12 : Rescue

12. Rescue

I ran like never before. A broken shoulder hurt like hell and my soles were burning, but I ran nevertheless. Faster than any wolf or vampire ever did.

I reached the outskirts of the city and ran to the car, left previously on the roadside, before entering Volterra. Though it was locked, I used all of my strength to break the lock. After a few attempts, it gave in and I heard a heavenly click. I jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

But then something stopped me. I turned off the engine and opened my purse. The note was still inside.

"It will keep you safe", Alex said.

Frantically, I took it off and skimmed through.

"Oh my God..."

Involuntarily, my mouth opened into a wide "O". I knew it all along.

But I swept the tears off with the back of my hand. It was not the time to be a crybaby. I had a mission to do. And a person to save. If it would help me, it would help us both, too.

My vision blacked out and I felt cold. Abruptly, I stepped out of the car and yelled aloud.

"You can stop it, I'll go back on my own!"

My vision returned as dark capes surrounded me and brought me back to the hall.

"Traitor!" Aro hissed at me as soon as I appeared before him again. The other vampires hissed at me, too. I must have looked pitifully, with my clothes ripped and dirty, my skin heavily bruised. A true piece of vampire trash. But they didn't know one small secret, whereas I did.

A pile of fur, pulp and bones lie on the floor, with several vampires holding it down. Across the hall, another pile of pulp lie. I noticed a red shining coming from there. A woman was caressing the pile lovingly, with another hooded dark cape touching her shoulder slightly.

I sighed. Alex got his revenge on Caius.

I turned to Aro.

"You killed my mate."

"You are a disgrace to our species, forming an alliance with a Child of the Moon! Tonight, you die!"

Guards grabbed my hands to hold me in place. I didn't protest.

"I wish Master Marcus to hear my final words, then."

Marcus seemed bewildered, but he still came closer. I smiled to him sheepishly.

"I beg you to allow me to kneel in front of your highness and tell the story of my mate, which he told me and my family and some other friends. After I finish, I swear to vanish in peace."

Marcus nodded. The guards released me.

Theatrically, I fell to the ground and passionately grabbed the vampire's hands.

"My dear Alexander's family was killed by Master Caius. Caius ripped his parents' hearts out. But there was another, a human person, whom Caius had killed in that home on the same night. It was Alexander's baby sister. Should I..."

Now! I thought as I turned to Aro to look him straight into the eyes. I spoke each word slowly as I rose from the ground, with my palm reaching out Marcus' cheek.

"... show you who killed the baby sister?"

Aro's eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets.

"Stop", he managed to breath out.

I knew he was terrified: my mate killed one of his coven mates, now I threatened to break another.

"All of my family knows the tragic story" , I reminded him as I stepped towards the remains of Caius.

Confused, Marcus turned to Aro. The latter closed his eyes in agony and spit out through clenched teeth.

"Let her leave."

I smiled devilishly and bent to gather the ruby necklace.

"I'll have this."

Athenodora spat at me.

"Whore!"

I shrugged. There was nothing I could do to make her feel better. And I didn't exactly believe she deserved feeling better than that.

I scooped up the remains of the werewolf.

"I'll take his remains to bury them properly. And, as I've promised..."

I looked at Aro with a sad smile. "I shall never return again."

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled.

I didn't waste another second. I jumped from the same balcony again, but this time I was carrying a heavy werewolf on my back. And, this time, I ran free.


	13. Chapter 13 : Werewolf

_[MBLAQ "Cry"]_

Werewolf

He was still alive. I needed to think that to myself. I could still save him.

I lay the werewolf on the grass on the side of the road. I bent closer to listen to his heart. It didn't beat anymore and the features were already turning human.

Alex was dying. I started performing CPR, but it didn't work and his insides were smashed all the same, I only broke more ribs. Then I ripped my wrist vein open, took a mouthful of blood and forced it into Alexander's mouth. I repeated CPR and again gave him blood, then more CPR, over and over again. But it didn't work.

Desperate, I put on the ruby necklace and tried to call him to me, cupping his cheeks with my palms.

"Attack me, I'm the vampire with the necklace, attack me, please!" I screamed frantically.

I finally got what the gemstone was for. Somehow, Alex managed to train himself to recognize the ruby in his werewolf phase. It was cunning: he could kill the wanted vampire when he was in full strength, though without the ability to think rationally in such form.

I noticed his eyelashes flutter slightly. His heart beat once, twice. Alexander's adorable body was now fully human, which only stressed the enormity and the fatality of his injuries.

My eyes flooded. I showed him my memories of our time together, of my thoughts about him. I let him know how I felt about him and how much I loved him. And what future I had imagined for us together.

I watched those images pass between us, but I felt him slipping away. I cried and asked him to stay with me, to hold on to my love.

He smiled at me for the last time and his heart ceased to beat.


	14. Chapter 14 : Destiny

_You can't imagine how sad and comical I looked when I wrote the previous bit. I was like: "Oh, god, it's so sad, but I have to kill you, but I like you too much, but you must vanish, but you love her and she loves you, but... waaaah, I can't take it anymore!" xD_

_What is more... Happy New Year, guys! :))) I'm uploading the rest of the story :) I hope you guys will be happy. As you've noticed before, there are additional comments in square brackets. If you wish, read while listening to my suggestions :) It's the song I listened to while writing a chapter.  
_

14. Destiny

I felt empty. And utterly exhausted.

I drove the body to a cemetery near Rome. I left it in an old crypt, laying across a stone pedestal. I changed into my casual clothes. Then, I did a strange thing.

I laid out my gown across the body. I didn't want to wear it ever again, nor to see it. It was expensive, it brought up good memories, but I felt cold and frozen inside. Like a robot, made only of steel, I thought and felt nothing. I just acted.

However, only after returning the car did I realize I was still wearing the ruby necklace. I took it off and stuck into my bag.

I went to the airport by taxi. As it slowly rode across the city, I looked absentmindedly through the glass.

If only all of this had been a dream... My world wouldn't have been so badly shaken and turned upside down. Who knew what would happen later? Maybe Aro had already killed my family. Maybe he would do so after a few weeks.

I was shattered and at a loss. The enormity of the situation overwhelmed me: I became a criminal and a victim at once. More importantly, I didn't have any excuses for being either. Therefore, I felt like a failure. I didn't have it in me to return to the family. I was a shame to them and to myself.

But, most of all, I regretted not having the courage to speak to Jacob about his true feelings before I met Alexander. Did Jake really love only Mother, whereas I meant nothing?

Well, it didn't matter anymore. I screwed everything up. Nothing could have been worse than that. Or so I thought.

I released the taxi and went into the airport building. I didn't know what to do, so I just slumped over one of the chairs in the waiting room. And waited for my destiny to guide me.

I didn't hope for it to respond so quickly, but it did.

A group of 20-somethings ran into the room. They seemed familiar.

Suddenly, one over-muscular guy halted when our gazes met. His bag dropped to the ground. My heartbeat shot up.

He walked up to me.

I stood up.

"Renesmee... I thought I'd never see you again."

Jacob enveloped me in his warm and tight embrace, so familiar and comforting I wanted to weep from joy.

"Me, too."

"He seemed to be a human." I felt Mother and Father hugging me and Jacob. Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper surrounded us. All of my family, coming here, risking their lives...

Ashamed, I slightly shook my head.

"I knew it the second I finished reading your letter", sighed Jake.

"You are mad at me." I was on the verge of tears.

"Yes", confirmed Mother.

"No", denied Jacob.

"Why? You should be..."

"Because he used his powers on you."

It should have been that simple, but I didn't believe it was.

"I am sorry. You should abandon me from the coven. I am a threat to you all."

"Don't say so. More importantly, we aren't just a coven, we are a family." Grandmother Esme playfully pinched my cheek. "So don't cry, my baby, you'll always be with us, no matter what you did."

Now or never.

"Even if I unintentionally helped Alexander to kill Caius?"

"What?!"

Despite the grave circumstances, the look on their faces was priceless.

"I'll go and book the first flight home", said Emmett.

"That would be a great idea", agreed Father in a suddenly croaky voice.

We returned only in the evening. Luckily, the guests were informed that my "seventeenth" birthday party had to be canceled. And Grandma Renee agreed to stay overnight at Grandpa and Sue's.

Throughout the journey home, I didn't let go of Jacob's hand, not even once. I needed to hold on to him to stay sane. Interestingly, he didn't let go of me either.

"I believe it's time I took her for a walk in the beach..." Jacob told my parents when we stopped in front of the Cullens' house. He had something in his mind, I could see it. And, apparently, my parents knew what exactly it was that he hinted.

"I don't think it is a good idea", started Father, "considering the situation..."

"Jacob, don't, she's too...!", exclaimed Mother.

"She's too what? Too young to know the truth? Too young to decide for herself? Don't you see what has happened?"

the awkward prolonged silence that followed his question made me squirm from uneasiness. I was puzzled. What was going on?

"I've had enough. I'm taking her with me." Jacob swung the car doors open and got out.

"Jacob, no. Think about her", pleaded Mother.

Jacob paused to look back at my parents as he took me from the car seat.

"That's exactly what I'm doing."


	15. Chapter 15 : Truth

[Taeyang "I'll Be There" video ^^]

15. Truth

I was stunned. What were they talking about? What kind of truth they were hiding?

"You said I have to know the truth. Is it about Volturi? You knew they had wanted to add me to their coven?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yes, we did. Your father told me about them coming to Nahuel and his aunt, wanting to have the two come to Italy. When Huilen declined Volturi's offer, the Volturi vamps spread into the jungle to find Nahuel's sisters and his father. Huilen believes they killed the latter. That is why you got back so early."

Being carried in his hands, I could only look either at Jacob's impressive chest muscles or to the side. The latter was both less distracting and less mouthwatering.

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't it a little too late?"

"I'm doing this because I'll tell you a lot more from now on. Though I find it difficult to believe, you are not a small child anymore. You grew up to be a beautiful young woman."

Kyaaa! So much for the effort to stay focused... I was blushing like crazy.

He sat me on a wide fallen trunk in the La Push beach and started making a bonfire. Meanwhile, I didn't let go of the opportunity to admire his wide back, muscular legs and firm bottom. Where did my insecurities go? Why on earth did I run away from him?

He used his powers on you, said Jacob to me at the airport. My mood cooled down by a hundred degrees and I pulled my knees to my chest. Maybe Jake was right? What if I didn't love Alexander? What if he bewitched me or something like that? Was this even possible?

Jacob finished and sat by me on the sand, with his back against the trunk. For a moment, we stayed silent and watched together at the elegant flames dancing in a breezy autumn night.

"Why aren't you angry with me?"

"I don't want to be. But I would like to meet that guy..."

"What for?"

"To rip his gut out of his stomach."

"Ouch, that wasn't nice. You know, you're late. The vamps already got him."

Jacob looked up at me, trying to see if I was ok, then turned back to gaze into the horizon.

"Though I am going crazy at the thought, I can't really blame you for having a relationship once. I've done sinful things, too", he admitted.

"I know." It was to awkward to tell him that I knew abut him and Mom. "Rose told me."

He scratched his head. "But she didn't tell you everything. Like that I and your Mom shared a kiss."

"Eww!"

"Several times."

"No, stop it!" I punched his shoulder and closed my ears. Even if it was Mom, I didn't want to hear it and imagine the situation.

"You can imagine how I felt when I first saw you with that piece of crap."

"You saw us?" I was shocked. And he didn't say anything.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't even have to touch your palms", Jacob chuckled. "I didn't protest because I wanted you to have a chance to decide for yourself. Though that wasn't as easy for me as it sounds. I am a fool to have allowed this to happen."

"You didn't know I would fall in love."

"Wrong. I knew you can't fall in love with anyone, but I still let you go."

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. My perplexed look prompted Jacob to speak further.

"Renesmee, I'm telling you that you wouldn't fall in love with anyone. Anyone else except me."

I started to hyperventilate. He knew all along. "You? Why you?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and pinched his nose bridge. "I am probably going to hell for this..."

"Why can't I fall in love with anyone else but you?!" Anxiety was going to kill me.

Jacob looked deep into my eyes as he knelt before me and cupped my face with his palms.

"Because I've imprinted on you", he said before taking possession of my lips.


	16. Chapter 16 : Love

[Watch Bi/Rain "Love Song" video before reading ^^ I don't know the lyrics, but the video and the music really add to this text, hohoho xD]

16. Love

Heartbeat paused.

My inner walls collapsed in an instant.

A wildfire erupted within my essence.

Finally, I felt free and in harmony with the world.

His hunger was raw and demanding, requiring to surrender and take in all that he gave.

And I surrendered and took, and gave on my own while he claimed my passion and my love.

Finally, as he marked me as his own, my universe exploded into a million sparkling little stars. I closed my eyes and absorbed the feeling while laying by the bonfire. There was nothing better than snuggling into Jacob's side, with his giant shirt covering my small body and his wide arms circling my waist in a tight grip.

Even the evening wind seemed to caress my over-sensitive and still slightly tingling skin. This was the best thing that ever happened to me, I thought. Now I knew what it was like to truly love someone. And to experience the same powerful feelings given back by the man you love to your heart's core.

"I love you", Jacob pressed me against him slightly. I breathed in his spicy masculine scent and smiled to myself.

I was right: I couldn't win over his imprintee. Because I was the one he imprinted on. This was an unexpected dream come true. And it did seem like a dream, like a true fairytale. Finally, the princess got to know that she was in her loved one's heart all along. And at last she could stay with her knight forever.

Somehow, I got very sleepy, but I was happy and calm beside Jacob. And I wanted to stay like that in La Push forever.

After some time, he tried to disturb my complete zen.

"Ness..."

"Na-ah."

"Renesmee, you can't imagine how glad I am to have you together with me..."

"Go away. Get lost."

"... and just now I came up with this great idea..."

"No, you didn't."

"... let's make a baby."

Click.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

To Renesmee Black,

Isle Esme,

Brazil

Dear Renesmee,

I'm resending you a letter that turned up this morning.

Greetings to you and Jacob from Dad.

Love you,

Mom.

_To Renesmee Cullen,_

_Forks,_

_Washington_

_You are my guardian angel._

_A._


End file.
